Babysitting
by Vannita22
Summary: Prompt requested by Kizack: ALEC AND MAGNUS BABY-SIT A WARLOCK CHILD!


Prompt requested by Kizack:

ALEC AND MAGNUS BABY-SIT A WARLOCK CHILD!

Thank you so much for this prompt. Had a lot of fun writing it! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Alec arrives home after a training session with Jace at the institute. He left the loft early in the morning because he Knew that Magnus had appointments with some of his clients and he didn't want to be in the way. It was also Alec's day off, which is why he left the institute early, wanting to spend some quality time with his boyfriend. He just hopes that Magnus finished his work. Alec doesn't want to interrupt anything.

Damn, he should have called, Alec thinks as he slowly walks towards the living room and freezes at the sight in front of him. There was Magnus, sitting on the couch, playing with a warlock child with their marks visible. The child had green skin with small horns on his head. He looked to be about five years old and had the brightest smile on his face, giggling with Magnus. Alec's lips turns up into a smile, looking at the two of them. Magnus has always been great with kids.

Magnus realizing that they weren't alone, looks up and sees Alec leaning against the wall, staring at him with a soft smile on his face. Magnus' smile brightens, "Alexander! Thank god you're here," Magnus says as he stands up to walk towards Alec and reaches up to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey," Alec says, softly after the break the kiss. He then looks down and notices the warlock child hiding behind Magnus' legs. Alec crouches down, his soft smile still in place and says, "And who is this?"

"This is Nixon. Nixon, this is my boyfriend, Alexander."

"It's nice to meet you," Alec says and holds out his hand to shake Nixon's hand. "I love your horns," Alec says, trying to let Nixon know that he can trust him. Nixon looks at Alec's hand curiously, lets out a small smile, reaches out to shake Alec's hand and says, "Hi." After shaking Alec's hand, Nixon looks down quickly, biting his lip. Alec chuckles and ruffles his hair before standing up to face Magnus.

"He's a bit shy. A client of mine asked me to babysit him for a few hours," Magnus says, noticing the curious look in Alec's eyes. Alec nods in understanding.

"You're home early," Magnus states, Alec usually comes home late.

Alec scratches the back of his neck, "Yeah, took a day off. Wanted to spend some time with you."

Magnus eyes widen, "Oh you wonderful man," Magnus looks down at Nixon and looks up at Alec, "Sorry love."

Alec caresses Magnus cheek, "It's okay. Don't worry about it. Besides it would be fun spending time with this little man," Alec says as he reaches down and tickles Nixon, making him giggle. This brings a smile to Magnus' face.

"Alright, little man. Are you hungry?" Magnus asks Nixon. In that moment, Nixon's stomach starts grumbling, making Magnus and Alec laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes," Magnus replies, still chuckling.

"I can make something for him," Alec says and then looks at Nixon, "What would you like to eat?"

"Hmm," Nixon says putting a finger on his lips, while Magnus and Alec watch him, amused. "Mac and cheese!" Nixon says, while jumping up and down.

"Mac and cheese coming right up!" Alec says, while Magnus mouths at him, Thank you. Alec winks at Magnus and heads towards the kitchen.

Once Alec finished making Nixon his Mac and cheese, Magnus and Nixon headed to the kitchen. Magnus helped Nixon on the seat and he immediately started eating, making Magnus and Alec chuckle.

"Easy there, wouldn't want you to get a stomach ache," Alec says. Nixon looks at him with a sheepish smile and continues eating. After Nixon finished eating and Magnus helped him down, Nixon happily jumped into Alec's arms, thanking him.

"Anytime," Alec says, ruffling Nixon's hair.

Nixon breaks the hug and lets out a huge yawn.

"Okay, I think it's his nap time," Magnus says.

"I got him," Alec says as he picks Nixon up in his arms, while Nixon rests his head on Alec's shoulder.

Magnus smiles at the sight. He then gestures to Alec to follow him. They head towards one of Magnus' guestroom and once they entered the room, Alec gently lays Nixon down on the bed. Nixon has a small smile on his face as he snuggles against the pillows.

"The client told me that he can be a handful. But so far he's been an angel," Magnus says looking down at Nixon.

"He's not so bad," Alec agrees.

2 hours later...

"Nixon! Put that vase down this instant! Its an antique," Magnus says.

Nixon turns around to look at Magnus, giggling with a glint on his eyes.

Magnus eyes widen.

Oh No.

"Nixon..."

Nixon puts his hand down, losing control of the vase and as the vase begins to fall, Magnus with his fast reflexes managed to stop the vase from falling by using his magic.

Magnus lets out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god."

"Um, Magnus? A little help here." Alec says, sounding strained.

Magnus turns around, curious and sees Alec being held up on the air, while Nixon looks up at him, giggling. Magnus sighs and helps Alec down. Nixon pouts at Magnus.

"Nixon... I know magic can be fun sometimes, but it's not all games. Someone can get hurt. You need to be careful, okay?" Magnus says.

Nixon stares blankly at Magnus for a few seconds.

"No!" Nixon says and runs off.

"Forget what I said earlier. He's too much," Magnus says.

Alec caresses Magnus' back and kisses his temple. "It's okay. Just one hour left."

Magnus sighs, "You're right. We can do this."

"We can. Besides, I have an idea," Alec says.

Magnus looks at him, curiously and then his eyes widen, "Wait. Where did he run off to?"

Alec eyes widen when they here a crashing sound.

"Kitchen," Magnus and Alec say, looking at each other and they run off to see what caused the sound.

When they entered the kitchen, they see Nixon on the floor crying, a broken plate next to him. Magnus and Alec rush towards him, checking if he was okay.

"I'm s-sorry," Nixon says, looking up at Magnus and Alec as tears fall down from his face.

"Hey, its okay, little man. Are you hurt anywhere?" Magnus asks.

Nixon nods and holds out his hand, that was bleeding from a cut. Magnus uses his magic to heal him and says, "There. All better." Magnus wipes Nixon's tears away and Nixon hugs Magnus.

After double checking Nixon, and making sure that he wasn't hurt anywhere else, Magnus lets out a breath of relief.

"I'll clean this up," Alec says, looking at the plate.

"Nonsense, Alexander. I got it," Magnus says as he cleans it up with his magic.

"Alright, let's head back to the living room," Alec says as Magnus and him help Nixon up.

The three of them sat on the couch and Alec spoke again, "How about a story? Would you like that?" Alec asks Nixon and Nixon nods his head rapidly, making them chuckle.

"Hmm. What story should I tell you? Oh I know. I used to tell this story to my little brother Max, when he was your age. He absolutely loved this story. Would you like to hear it?" Alec ask Nixon again as Nixon nods his head.

"Okay, it starts like this..." Alec began the story, immediately capturing Nixon's attention and Magnus' too. Alec would get really into it but he always made sure to involve Nixon and Magnus to be apart of the story. Magnus was absolutely mesmerized with Alec's actions. He's never seen Alec like this and he likes it. When Alec finished with his story, Magnus told a story of his own. Nixon was very intrigued with their stories. They both had him smiling and laughing that Nixon would always ask What happened next? At one point Nixon wanted to tell his own story and he did. They were in their own little world of stories that they didn't realized an hour had passed by until someone knocked on Magnus' door.

Magnus looks at the time and says, "Oh, that must be your father." Magnus stand up and opens the door, while Alec helped Nixon get ready.

"Magnus! Thank you so much for doing me this favor. Did he behave? He didn't break anything right?"

Magnus looks back and notices Alec and Nixon walking towards them and says, "Don't worry so much. Everything went good."

"Oh thank god," Nixon's father says.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Nixon says as he runs to his father and his father leans down to pick him up.

"Did you have fun?" Nixon's father asks.

Nixon nods, "I had lots of fun! Magnus and Alec are awesome!" Nixon's father laughs and says, "I'm glad to hear it." He then looks at Alec and Magnus, "Thanks again."

"Our pleasure," Magnus says.

Nixon gestures to his dad to put him down and when he did Nixon ran into Alec and Magnus and hugged their legs, "Bye Magnus. Bye Alec," Nixon says as he pulls away and ran to his father's side again. Magnus and Alec smiled and Nixon and waved them goodbye. Magnus closes the door and leans against the door, feeling tired all of the sudden. Alec chuckles at Magnus' reaction and holds out his hand.

"Come on. I think we need to lay down after this."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Magnus says as he takes Alec's hand and walks to their bedroom. They both laid down on their bed and Alec puts his arm around Magnus.

"You know, you will be an amazing father," Alec says.

"You're not bad yourself," Magnus winks at him and rests his head on Alec's chest.

"Would you like to be?" Alec asks after a moment of silence.

"Like to be what?" Magnus asks.

"A father," Alec says.

"What?" Magnus asks, pulling away to look at Alec.

"I mean, would you like to have some kids one day? Adopt them of course."

"You would want that with me?" Magnus asks.

"I want everything with you," Alec replies, immediately.

Magnus caresses Alec's cheek and pulls him into a soft kiss.

"Yes, I would love that."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm feeling very generous so I decided to do a giveaway to win a free signed copy of my book! It's on my Tumblr page. In order to enter you have to be following me on twitter or Tumblr.

This is also only available for those who live in the US & Canada.  
The last day will be on November 16 at 12:00 AM

My Tumblr: Vannita22

My Twitter: Lucyblmb


End file.
